Adeno-associated virus (AAV) is a non-pathogenic parvovirus with a single-stranded DNA genome of 4680 nucleotides. The genome may be of either plus or minus polarity, and codes for two groups of genes, Rep and Cap (Berns et al., 1990). Inverted terminal repeats (ITRs), characterized by palindromic sequences producing a high degree of secondary structure, are present at both ends of the viral genome. While other members of the parvovirus group replicate autonomously, AAV requires co-infection with a helper virus (i.e., adenovirus or herpes virus) for lytic phase productive replication. In the absence of a helper virus, wild-type AAV (wtAAV) establishes a latent, non-productive infection with long-term persistence by integrating into a specific locus on chromosome 19, AAVS1, of the host genome through a Rep-facilitated mechanism (Samulski, 1993; Linden et al., 1996; Kotin et al., 1992).
In contrast to wtAAV, the mechanism(s) of latent phase persistence of recombinant AAV (rAAV) is less clear. rAAV integration into the host genome is not site-specific due to deletion of the AAV Rep gene (Ponnazhagan et al., 1997). Analysis of integrated proviral structures of both wild type and recombinant AAV have demonstrated head-to-tail genomes as the predominant structural forms.
rAAV has recently been recognized as an extremely attractive vehicle for gene delivery (Muzyczka, 1992). rAAV vectors have been developed by substituting all viral open reading frames with a therapeutic minigene, while retaining the cis elements contained in two inverted terminal repeats (ITRs) (Samulski et al., 1987; Samulski et al., 1989). Following transduction, rAAV genomes can persist as episomes (Flotte et al., 1994; Afione et al., 1996; Duan et al., 1998), or alternatively can integrate randomly into the cellular genome (Berns et al., 1996; McLaughlin et al., 1988; Duan et al., 1997; Fisher-Adams et al., 1996; Kearns et al., 1996; Ponnazhagan et al., 1997). However, little is known about the mechanisms enabling rAAV vectors to persist in vivo or the identity of cellular factors which may modulate the efficiency of transduction and persistence. Although transduction of rAAV has been demonstrated in vitro in cell culture (Muzyczka, 1992) and in vivo in various organs (Kaplitt et al., 1994; Walsh et al., 1994; Conrad et al., 1996; Herzog et al., 1997; Snyder et al., 1997), the mechanisms of rAAV-mediated transduction remain unclear.
Moreover, while rAAV has been shown to be capable of stable, long-term transgene expression both in vitro and in vivo in a variety of tissues, the transduction efficiency of rAAV is markedly variable in different cell types. For example, rAAV has been reported to transduce lung epithelial cells at low levels (Halbert et al., 1997; Duan et al., 1998a), while high level, persistent transgene expression has been demonstrated in muscle, neurons and in other non-dividing cells (Kessler et al., 1996; Fisher et al., 1997; Herzog et al., 1997; Xiao et al., 1996; Kaplitt et al., 1994; Wu et al., 1998; Ali et al., 1996; Bennett et al., 1997 Westfall et al., 1997). These tissue-specific differences in rAAV mediated gene transfer may, in part, be due to variable levels of cellular factors affecting AAV infectivity (i.e., receptors and co-receptors such as heparin sulfate proteoglycan, FGFR-1, and αVβ5 integrin) (Summerford et al., 1998; Qing et al., 1999; Summerford et al., 1999) as well as the latent life cycle (i.e., nuclear trafficking of virus and/or the conversion of single stranded genomes to expressible forms) (Qing et al., 1997; Qing et al., 1998).
Muscle-mediated gene transfer represents a very promising approach for the treatment of hereditary myopathies and several other metabolic disorders. Previous studies have demonstrated remarkably efficient and persistent transgene expression to skeletal muscle in vivo with rAAV vectors. Applications in this model system include the treatment of several inherited disorders such as Factor IX deficiency in hemophilia B and epo deficiencies (Kessler et al., 1996; Herzog et al., 1997). Although the conversion of low-molecular-weight rAAV genomes to high-molecular-weight concatamers has been inferred as evidence for integration of proviral DNA in the host genome, no direct evidence exists in this regard (Xiao et al., 1996; Clark et al., 1997; Fisher et al. 1997). Also, the molecular processes and/or structures associated with episomal long-term persistence of rAAV genomes, e.g., in nondividing mature myofibers, remains unclear.
Thus, there is a need for rAAV vectors that have increased stability and/or persistence in host cells. Moreover, there is a need for vectors useful to express large open reading frames.